Delicious Way
by charmy-chan
Summary: heiji y kazuha...ran y shinichi...ya son adultos! y han tenido hijos! Aya y Conan Kudo...Heiji y Minami Hattori...aya y heiji se conocen pos casualidad...que pasara entre ellos?
1. Capi 1

-Y cuando Shinichi me dijo que si me quería casar con él, me sentí la persona más feliz de La Tierra

-Y cuando Shinichi me dijo que si me quería casar con él, me sentí la persona más feliz de La Tierra.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, todo como yo esperaba, y la luna de miel fue…espectacular, después nos volvimos a Tokyo y me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. De ahí nació tu hermana Aya y después viniste tú, Conan...

-Mamá, por qué no le cuentas cosas más interesantes al niño? Esa historia me la llevas contando desde que nací-replicaba una muchacha de unos 17 años desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Aya, no seas tan cruel sabes que a tu madre le encanta contar esa historia-decía un hombre que también apareció por la puerta de la habitación del pequeño Conan.

-Shinichi, no me trates como una loca!!-Decía Ran mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hijo para plantarle cara a su esposo.

-Oye, oye que no es para ponerte así!!-decía Shinichi.

-Perdonad, pero no me vais a dejar dormir??-replicacaba el pequeño Conan.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos. Vamos Shinichi sal de aquí y tu Aya, vete a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a una fiesta y sabes que tardas muchísimo en arreglarte-ordenaba Ran.

-Pues a alguien le tendrá que haber salido en lo de tardar en arreglarse no?-decía Shinichi.

-Será mejor que te calles.

-Nunca cambiareis- susurró Aya.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Estais todos listos?-decia emocionado Shinichi.

-Si papá, vámonos ya!-decía desesperado un niño de 7 años.

-No seas así con tu padre Conan, está contento porque pronto veremos a unos amigos vueltros, por cierto Aya, los Hattori tienen un hijo de tu edad y por lo que parece es muy guapo-decía Ran.

-Ah si? Que bien-decía Aya indiferente, mientras iba leyendo un borrador de una novela que le había enviado su abuelo Yusaku para que le diera su opinión.

El trayecto duro poco, en seguida llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, allí solo había policías, policías y más policías.

-Aya en el otro salón hay una fiesta para gente joven, por qué no vas?

-Si mamá.

Aya fue hacia la otra sala, por qué tenía que estar ella allí si no le apetecía? No era justo, nada justo.

Entro en la salita, si en verdad había gente de su edad, pero a todos se les notaba que eran los típicos niños de mamá, así que pasó de todos ellos, se sentó en un sillón y siguió leyendo el borrador.

EN OTRA PARTE

-Hattori!! Cuanto tiempo!

-Kudo! Pero si no has cambiado nada!

-Pues si tu lo dices… pero quién es esta ricura que tienes aquí?-Decía Shinichi mientras miraba a una dulce niña.

-A qué es linda? Se llama Minami, y es mi peque.

-Que mona! Pues este es Conan mi hijo. Oye Hattori, dónde esta tu hijo?

-Heiji? Estará por la fiesta de jóvenes.

EN EL LUGAR DE ANTES.

-Que fiesta más aburrida-decía un muchacho moreno.

A lo lejos vio a una muchacha sentada en un sillón leyendo, le parecía diferente a los demás, así que se sentó junto a ella.

Aya notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, no le prestó demasiada atención, siguió con su lectura.

-Cómo que no estás bailando como los demás?-decía él.

-Prefiero leer.

-A ver… Flor de lotus de Yusaku Kudo…Yusaku Kudo!! Pero si es su nuevo libro, cómo que lo tienes tú?

-Me lo prestaron.

-Estaría demasiado bien leerlo.

-Si quieres te lo presto.

-De verdad? Pero no te conozco ni nada.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo dejo, te doy mi movil y cuando termines me llamas y me lo devuelves.

-Pues muchas gracias!-dijo mientras sacaba su móvil, le echaba una foto y grababa su número.

-Me tengo que ir ya, toma el libro-decía Aya mientras se levantaba para irse.

-No me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Cuando me devuelvas el libro ya te lo diré.

Y así fue como los dos se conocieron, sin ser conscientes de lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos.


	2. Primer Dia de Clases

A LA MAяANA SIGUIENTE

Pipipipipippi-maldito despertador-pensС Aya mientras lo apagaba- Quiero dormir!

-Aya levanta! O llegarАs tarde a tu primer dМa de instituto!

-Uh ya ves! Que ilusion-decМa mientras se levantaba, abria el armario, cogia el uniforme y se lo ponМa. DespuИs de eso bajС las escaleras hacia la cocina, para desayunar. En la mesa ya estaban sentados sus padres y su hermano.

-QuИ ilusiСn! El primer dМa de clase! Por fin! Estaba impaciente!-DecМa el pequeЯo Conan.

-Me alegro de que estes contento cielo-decМa Ran.

-Venga enano levanta, o llegarАs tarde a tu preciado primer dМa!

-Si!

Y asi los dos hermanos salieron de su casa.

--

EN OTRA PARTE

-Heiji date prisa! Que es muy tarde ya! No te va a dar tiempo!-decМa Kazuha a su hijo Heiji.

Este bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, con el desayuno aЗn en la boca, saliС a la calle, iba a llegar tarde y aЗn tenМa que acompaЯar a su hermana al colegio.

-Aya!!QuИ tal las vacaciones?-decМa un grupo de chicas.

-Pues como siempre, aburridas.

-Sabes que Aya? Tu querido Mark ha caido en esta clase! Volvereis a salir no?

-Con Mark? No gracias.

-Si estА loquito por ti.

En ese momento apareciС por la puerta un rubio de ojos azules, fue al grupo de chicas en busca de Aya:

-Pero si es mi amor┘.quИ tal cielo?

-OlvМdame.

-No cambiarАs no?

-Contigo no.

-Que viene el profesor!

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos, el profesor acababa de llegar, lo primero que hizo fue pasar lista. Aya estaba en su mundo, miles de pensamientos rondaron su mente, en especial aquel chico que conociС el dМa anterior, como le hubiera gustado volverle a ver, pero dudaba que lo fuese volver a ver.

El profesor seguМa pasando lista y se detuvo en un nombre:

-HATTORI HEIJI!! HATTORI! No estaba Hattori?

Del susto que pegС Aya, sin querer le pegС una patada a la mesa, tirando su estuche. DirigiС la mirada al suelo y alzС la mano para ir cogiendo sus cosas.

En ese momento la puerta se abriС y un muchacho entrС en la sala.

-Lo siento maestro!

-Tu eres Heiji no? Por ser el primer dМa sientate pero que no vuelva a suceder!

-Si!

Heiji mirС por la sala buscando un sitio libre, el Зnico que estaba libre era delante de una chica que estaba agachada recogiendo algo del suelo. Se sentС.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas. Y por fin llegС la hora del recreo.

-Oye Heiji?

-Si?

-Te apuntas a un partido de fЗtbol?

-Pues claro!

Heiji saliС rАpido de la clase con sus compaЯeros.

-Aya!! Despierta de tu mundo hija!

-Que rollazo de clases┘

-Lo sabemos┘ pero no han sido tan malas. ©Has visto al alumno nuevo? Que guapo es!

-Pues si!-dijeron todas a corro

-Alumno nuevo?-dijo Aya

-No te has fijado?

-Pues no.

-Se llama Heiji Hattori, parece ser que es detective! Y su padre tambien es muy famoso!

-Hattori?-decМa Aya-un amigo de mi padre se llama asМ.

-Pues el chico nuevo sera su hijo!

El partido de fЗtbol terminС en victoria para el equipo de Heiji, cuando terminaron, todos los chicos se reunieron para hablar de sus cosas:

-Habeis visto que guapa esta Aya?

-Si! Ha pasado por mi lado! Que bien olia!

-Quien es Aya?-preguntС Heiji

-Aya es la tia mas buena de este instituto. Pero ni se te ocurra tocarla que Aya es de Mark!

-Es su novia?-preguntС Heiji.

-Que va, pero Mark esta empeЯado en que Aya va a salir con Иl, aunque yo creo que Mark no es su estilo de chico.

-Pues claro que no lo es! Aya, mi Aya es mia┘.Aya Kudo como te quiero!

-Kudo?-pregunto Heiji-es la hija de Shinichi Kudo?

-Si, la conoces?

-No, pero a si padre si.

-Pues la tendrМas que conocer, porque no veas como estА.

-No me interesan niЯas mimadas-decМa Heiji-a mi solo me interesa una chica.

-CСmo se llama?

-No lo se┘.no lo se.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Wolas a todos!! espero k os este gustando este fic!! se k no es un tema muy corriente el de hablar de los hijos de ran y shin -heiji y kazu pero un dia se

me ocurrio y pues aqui os lo traigo!!

Dejen reviews por favor!! y muchas gracias a todos!! prometo intentar esforzarme en este fic! 


End file.
